Change
by ambudaff
Summary: Hanya sekedar mengintip bagaimanakah perubahan hati Gaara saat sesudah ujian Chuunin. Birthdayfic untuk Gaara, Otanjoubi Omedetou!


**CHANGE**

_Untuk __**Gaara**__, Otanjoubi Omedetou!_

_Untuk __**GunZ**__ juga, Wilujeng Tepang Taun!_

_Untuk __**Zerou**__, oleh-oleh dari padang pasir :P_

_Untuk __**Lovely Lucifer**__ dan __**aicchan**__ yang pengen birthday fic :D_

----------

_Meski Ambu baru saja pulang dari negara padang pasir,__ tapi selama di sana tidak mengalami hujan sama sekali. Jadi situasi hujan di padang pasir dalam FF ini cuma penggabungan dari hasil baca-baca dan penarikan kesimpulan—yang rasanya sih logis :P Suna kubayangkan seperti Medinah, matahari bersinar terik tapi anginnya dingin menusuk tulang. Karena angin yang bertiup di Medinah datang dari arah Turki, angin yang membawa dinginnya musim salju daratan Eropa. Hei, jangan lupa, ini 19 Januari, Eropa masih berselimut salju!_

_Fic ini diusahakan canon, peristiwanya setelah ujian chuunin, pada saat yang dibayangkan Kankurou saat Gaara diculik Deidara. Lupa chapter berapa di manga maupun anime, jadi diinget-inget aja :P POV Gaara.__ Judul, susah banget sih nemunya, jadi Ambu pakai ini aja, terpapar oleh situasi Obama sekarang: Change. Nggak pakai tanda seru, nanti seperti bukunya Rhenald Kasali, Change! Hihi... Udahlah, kita mulai, nanti malah kepanjangan AN-nya daripada fic-nya :P_

_----------_

Pemandangan yang tak biasa.

Tak biasa terjadi di Suna. Hanya beberapa hari hujan dalam setahun, itu jelas masuk dalam kategori tak biasa.

Aku sedang duduk entah-di-mana di tengah padang pasir, mengumpulkan pikiran, memilahnya, dan mencoba untuk menatanya. Apa yang sudah lama kupercaya sebagai pegangan, ternyata luruh sudah. Pemikiran baru telah mengobrak-abrik segalanya.

Angin dingin meniup dengan kejam, menusuk-nusuk, mengobrak-abrik rambutku. Angin musim dingin, pikirku. Bulan Januari masih musim dingin di daratan yang hijau, masih musim salju. Akibatnya angin yang bertiup di Suna juga membawa pengaruh, dingin. Menusuk. Membekukan.

Dengan demikian, jelas, angin berhasil mengumpulkan awan, kelembaban, dan hawa dingin untuk menurunkan hujan di Suna selama beberapa saat hari ini. Hujan deras.

Aku membiarkan tetes-tetes hujan membasahi wajahku, membasahi tubuhku. Membasahi pasir di sekitarku. Pasir yang panas itu langsung menyerap air. Air yang pertama datang menguap seketika oleh panasnya pasir, dan lama kelamaan pasir pun berubah suhu. Kalah oleh curah hujan yang turun. Kalah, dan membiarkan air menyelinap masuk ke sela-selanya, menyelinap masuk ke bawah tanah, terhenti di lapisan batu dan menjadi cadangan air untuk musim panas nanti

Tapi air masih terus membasahi. Masih deras. Masih putih, sesaat menghalangi pandangan ke depan. Sampai aku sadar, ada seseorang di belakangku.

Seseorang yang familier, walau aku belum membalikkan badan.

"Temari?"

Ia masih terdiam. Aku membalikkan badan.

Ia berpayung—walau tetap saja basah di hujan sederas ini, tapi tidak sebasahku—dan membawa sebuah payung lagi di tangan kirinya.

Ia terdiam, tapi kulihat ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Akhirnya,

"Kukira ... hujan ini sangat deras. Tadi kukira kau akan memerlukannya ..." ia menyorongkan payung satunya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak usah."

Ia menghela napas. "OK. Aku lihat sendiri sekarang, kau tidak memerlukannya."

Ia tentu sudah melihat sendiri, aku basah sebasah-basahnya. Tapi kulihat, ia tidak langsung berbalik dan pergi. Seperti ... ada yang ingin dikatakannya. Bibirnya seperti akan membentuk sebuah kalimat.

Tapi tidak jadi. Menghela napas, kakak perempuanku itu berbalik dan pergi.

... _kita bisa mengubah jalan hidup kita_ ...

Pikiran itu yang sedari tadi mengaduk-aduk benakku. Dan kini tiba-tiba jelas mewujud.

Temari ... sejak kepulangan mereka dari ujian Chuunin itu, sudah berusaha untuk menembus barikade kesendirianku. Berusaha mengajakku berbincang. Dan tadi ... ia membawakanku payung.

Payung!

Seperti barang yang sepele sekali.

Tetapi baru saja kusadari, Suna jarang sekali hujan. Tentunya payung bukan barang sehari-hari yang mudah ditemukan. Temari tentu saja sudah berusaha ekstra untuk mencari payung itu dan membawakannya.

Belum lagi ... usaha untuk menemukanku. Sudah biasa, aku pergi entah ke mana dan duduk mencangkung sendiri di sana, berjam-jam. Kadang sore baru pulang, kadang bahkan malam.

Sudah bagus Temari bisa menemukanku, walau dalam keadaan sudah basah. Dan ... dia juga basah walau memakai payung, berarti dia sudah lama berjalan mencariku.

Seperti ada yang menarikku dari kesendirian, dan menyadarkanku. Cepat kugelengkan kepala. Temari ... belum begitu jauh berjalan.

"Temari ..." panggilku pelan.

Ia berbalik. "Ada apa, Gaara?"

Kutelan ludah. Tak mudah untuk mengatakannya.

" ... terima kasih."

Airmukanya jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau dia heran.

"Terimakasih ... sudah repot-repot mencarikan payung. Dan membawakannya ke mari," susah payah aku merangkai kata dan mengucapkannya, " ... walau ... tidak jadi kupakai."

Baru kali ini aku menyadari kalau kakakku itu manis saat sedang tersenyum. "Tidak apa." Ia berbalik, hendak meneruskan berjalan lagi, tapi sekali lagi berputar, "Nanti kalau pulang, langsung mandi air hangat ya. Nanti kau sakit!"

Rasanya aku belum pernah sakit. Belum pernah luka, baru kemarin rasanya Sasuke menembus pertahananku dan melukaiku. Tapi ... kakakku mengkhawatirkanku, takut aku sakit?

Basah di tengah hujan deras begini biasanya dingin. Tapi hangat yang aneh terasa dalam hatiku saat aku mengangguk, hangat dalam hatiku rasanya saat kakak perempuanku itu tersenyum lagi.

... _kita bisa mengubah jalan hidup kita_ ...

Pelan kusadari apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar adanya.

**SnG**

Setelah Temari kembali, hujan masih mendera Suna untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian berubah menjadi gerimis. Pasir di sekitarku masih basah, malah ada genangan air di beberapa tempat. Tentu saja dalam waktu singkat, genangan air itu menyurut.

Tanpa ada tujuan, aku memusatkan sedikit chakraku dan menarik segumpal pasir basah. Menumpukkannya. Menarik lagi segumpal pasir basah. Menyambung bentuk yang tadi. Lagi dan lagi. Menjadi semacam lingkaran.

Aku bediri dan mendekati bentukan tadi. Masih memainkan chakra, aku membuat semacam lekukan-lekukan di atasnya. Membuat semacam ... benteng?

Tersenyum tipis, aku menyempurnakan benteng pasirku, selokan pasir di sekelilingnya, pos penjagaan di empat sudut—walau bentengnya berbentuk lingkaran bukan segi empat—.

Seperti ... mainan anak kecil. Walau aku tahu benteng ini akan dengan mudah hancur jika ...

"Jika pasirnya kering, tentu bentengnya tidak mudah dibangun."

Aku menoleh. Kankurou. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mewaspadainya?

Kankurou berdiri di belakangku, melangkah mendekat, mengawasi benteng pasirku. "Meski demikian, dengan bantuan chakra-mu, masih bisa."

Aku menoleh dan memandangnya. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat wajahku, tapi itu sudah biasa mungkin, tanpa saling melihat raut wajah saja ia sudah bisa membaca ke mana aku akan bergerak.

"Kita coba," kataku pelan.

Matahari muncul lagi, walau sudah di Barat. Pasir dengan cepat mengering, airnya menyerap. Tapi aku mempertahankan chakra-ku pada benteng.

Kankurou nyengir, dan kutahu ia akan mencoba melepaskan chakra-ku. Betul saja!

Sekumpulan kunai melayang dari depan, membuatku berkelit, tapi tetap kucoba mempertahankan chakra-ku. Pasir ini bukan pasir dari guci, tentu saja akan _sedikit_ lebih mudah untuknya melepaskan chakraku. Sedikit, bukan banyak. Tentu saja ia akan terus berusaha.

Begitu aku berbalik, Karasu—boneka Kankurou—melayang melepas tangannya yang berjari tajam; pada saat aku berkelit, Kankurou sudah mengirim kunai bertubi-tubi dari kiri dan kananku. Aku melompat menghindari, tapi pada saat yang sama dengan saat aku menginjak tanah lagi, Karasu muncul dari bawah tanah dan mencoba menangkapku.

Kankurou mungkin bergurau, mana bisa aku dikalahkan hanya dengan Karasu?

Tapi sedikit demi sedikit kurasakan bahwa pasir-pasir ini kehilangan kelembabannya. Pasir mulai mengering. Air menyerap terus ke bawah tanah. Dengan demikian, aku terpaksa harus menambah chakra-ku jika ingin mempertahankan bentuk bentengku.

Kankurou nyengir lagi. "Harus menambah chakra, eh?" sahutnya, sambil menghentikan serangannya, mengembalikan Karasu ke tempatnya semula—di punggungnya—lalu malah duduk menonton bentengku perlahan mulai hancur.

Aku menghentikan usahaku untuk mempertahankan benteng, dan turut duduk di pasir.

"Mengapa, kau tahu, benteng itu menjadi hancur?" tanyanya seolah seperti pada diri sendiri.

"Tak ada bahan perekatnya?" sahutku sambil lalu.

Dan kemudian sesesuatu seolah menghantam pikiranku!

... _kita bisa mengubah jalan hidup kita_ ...

Jika pasir itu diberi perekat, maka ia akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Pasir yang lemah, menjadi satu kesatuan yang kuat. Diberi air, misalnya. Atau diberi chakra.

Penduduk desa ... orang-orang ... jika ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka mengubah pandangannya ...

Benar. Aku harus mengubah jalan hidupku. Dan aku tahu sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan!

Aku berdiri.

Matahari memulai prosesinya untuk beristirahat. Langit mulai memerah lembayung.

"Kankurou ...,"

Ia berdiri juga. Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata, tapi aku tahu kalau ia mengikuti.

Aku tahu kalau ia mengerti apa yang aku tahu ia mengerti apa yang aku rasakan.

" ... kita bisa mengubah jalan hidup kita. Dan jalannya ... aku akan menjadi seorang Kazekage. Aku harus menjadi Kazekage ..."

Ia masih bertanya padaku. Tapi bisa kulihat pandangannya, ia mengerti. Ia akan membantu. Ia tahu aku akan mewujudkannya.

Aku merasa hal yang aneh itu lagi. Dadaku terasa hangat saat aku mengungkapkannya. Dan rasa hangat itu tak kunjung pergi, justru tambah membuncah tatkala Kankurou menepuk bahuku, mengajakku pulang karena hari sudah semakin gelap. Tatkala Temari menyiapkan air hangat untukku mandi. Tatkala ternyata ia menyiapkan makan malam khusus malam ini.

Tatkala mereka berdua mengucapkan _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ padaku.

Hari ini? Aku bahkan lupa ...

Setitik cairan meluncur turun dari masing-masing sudut mataku.

**FIN**

_Aaah! Gaara, ulangtahunnya minggu depan saja! Nggak puas nih nulis fic-nya, huhu ... kasih seminggu lagi aja ya, biar dibenerin? Ya?_

_*di-Suna Shuriken sama__ Gaara, Ambu-nya aja yang males nulis*_

_:P_


End file.
